


Changes

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [26]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura is thinking about the dynamics of the family. Big and small.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-22 07:40am to 07:44am & 2018-03-31 08:08am to 08:14am

When the younger sensei had checked in on them earlier, Yukimura had seen the frustration and helplessness all too clear. Uncharacteristically he had felt compelled to get up and give him a hug. He hadn't been surprised when there was no resistance nor that Genichirou hadn't commented. He knew all three of them had begun to think of the younger man as the child of their small family. With all the responsibilities that came with it.

Alone again, Yukimura shifted back into position of 'the second pillow' and settled down, only looking over when hearing Genichirou exhale a little louder than normal.

"What are you planning, Seiichi?"

The words were blunt but inquisitive. Yukimura smiled.

"I'm not sure. I enjoy his presence and so do you and Kunimitsu. Maybe I should think about his position a little harder."

"He's on his way to becoming a full-fledged sensei. What else do you have in mind?"

This time Yukimura's teeth showed and Sanada mentally took a step back. It wasn't his place to question Yukimura's decisions - most of the time.

It seemed he had to wait this one out. Seiichi would tell him when he was ready or simply put him in front of the new facts. Either way, it would demand a lot of patience from Sanada.

He really needed to meditate again.


End file.
